Before I Go
by Clouds Hime
Summary: Ucapan selamat tinggal dari Mikasa untuk orang yang disayanginya. Akankah ia sempat dan sanggup mengatakannya hingga perasaannya tersampaikan. Canon, Chara death. Oneshot. my first fanfic on fandom SnK


**BEFORE I GO**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN©HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**BEFORE I GO©UCHIHA THE TOMATO KNIGHT**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: ErenMika (Eren Yeager & Mikasa Ackerman)**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, typo, ide pasaran, chara death, don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Bertahanlah!" Eren berteriak panik walaupun gadis di depannya masih bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"E.. Ren." Ucapnya parau dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari dadanya, tempat dimana luka besar menganga itu berasal.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Kumohon, kau harus bertahan Mikasa! Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa!" Eren masih berteriak frustasi, lelaki dengan iris blue ocean itu benar-benar tak tega melihat teman masa kecilnya dalam keadaan kesakitan karena dirinya.

Ya, andai saja waktu itu mereka tidak berpisah dari tim Racon Corp. Andaikan saja waktu itu Eren tidak bertransformasi menjadi Titan karena emosi. Mikasanya.. tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

"Jangan.. salahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Mikasa menjawab apa yang ada dalam pemikiran lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Eren menggeleng dengan cairan bening yang lolos dari iris oceannya. Ia genggam telapak tangan Mikasa erat-erat. Dapat Eren rasakan suhu tubuh Mikasa mulai menurun.

"Hangat." Dengan sisa tenaganya Mikasa mendekatkan lengan Eren ke pipinya yang semakin memucat "Biarkan, begini sebentar."

"Kau boleh melakukan selama yang kau mau. Asalkan, jangan tinggalkan aku Mikasa."

Mikasa merespon dengan senyum hangat, menyembunyikan ekspresi takutnya akan kematian. Tidak, bukannya Mikasa takut merasakan sakit yang datang sebelum nyawanya benar-benar hilang. Tapi.. ia takut, terlalu takut ketika harus berpisah dengan Eren.

.

.

.

.

_Mikasa hampir berhasil menembakan asap merah diudara jika saja sesosok Titan ukuran dua belas meter mengayunkan lengannya. Serangan itu tak membuat Mikasa terluka namun, pistol yang dipakainya terlempar jauh tak terjangkau._

_"Tch!" Desisnya seraya meluncur dengan terampil lewat _manuver_ 3Dnya. "Eren!" Teriaknya ketika melihat Eren dalam bentuk Titan yang di kepung oleh titan-titan sekitar mereka, beberapa ada yang berusaha menggigit Eren._

_"GRAAAAOOOO!" Titan Eren mengamuk dan seraya memukul Titan lain satu persatu, namun karena jumlah yang terlalu banyak membuat Eren sangat kewalahan._

_Mikasa melupakan niat awalnya mencari pistol dan menembakan asap merah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah keselamatan Eren. _

_Mikasa meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh. Di tebasnya daerah kelemahan Titan di sekitar tengkuk makhluk raksasa tersebut, tak ia pedulikan cipratan darah panas yang mengenai wajah cantiknya saat ia memotong daging dibelakang leher makhluk itu tanpa ampun. _

_Satu Titan mati._

_Hal ini membuat sebagian Titan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan lapar dan menuju kearahnya. Tak ada rasa takut yang tergambar diwajah gadis bersurai hitam eboni itu, hanya ada ekspresi datar yang didalamnya tersembunyi rasa khawatir yang begitu besar terhadap lelaki yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya, lelaki yang menjadi keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa saat ini, lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Jika ada yang dapat menyelami iris kelamnya, ia akan melihat betapa Mikasa sangat mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu. _

_ZRASSH!_

_Mikasa berhasil menebas tiga Titan lagi dengan pedang ganda miliknya. Seekor Titan hampir saja meraih kaki Mikasa, namun dengan kelincahannya di udara ia berhasil lolos dan balik mencabik daging dibelakang leher Titan ukuran delapan meter itu tanpa ampun._

_"GROAAAA!" Eren berteriak kesakitan ketika dua ekor Titan membuat lengan kirinya putus mencapai Sikut._

_"EREEEN!" Teriak Mikasa sembari menagkis serangan Titan yang hampir menangkap tubuhnya menggunakan pedang ganda miliknya._

_Titan Eren kehabisan banyak darah, makhluk bertubuh besar itu ambruk dengan tumpuan lutut dan sebelah sikutnya._

_Tidak! Jika Eren keluar dari tubuh Titan itu sekarang, maka ia akan jadi santapan segar para Titan sialan itu._

_Saat itulah, Mikasa merasa dirinya amat bodoh jika tak bertindak cepat sekarang. Atau ia akan melihat Eren mati dua kali. Ia harus mengalahkan setidaknya delapan Titan lagi untuk membuat situasi daerah mereka aman dan menembakan bom asap merah untuk menunjukan lokasi mereka pada tim penyelamat. Tapi, apakah mungkin jika sendirian? Walaupun gadis ini adalah tentara nomor 1 di tim penjaga dengan kekuatannya yang hampir menyamai seratus orang tentara, tapi tetap saja delapan Titan itu jumlah yang terlalu banyak. Seratus tentara di tim penjaga-pun kemungkinan hanya dapat membunuh setidaknya dua Titan. Ia hanya mempunyai sisa gas yang bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan habis._

_Namun yang didepannya adalah Eren Yaeger, pria yang teramat penting baginya. Persetan dengan segala keterbatasan sumber daya. Keselamatan Eren adalah Prioritas utamanya. _

_"TIDAAAAAK!" _

_Mikasa tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, bola mata obsidian miliknya membulat sempurna, seekor Titan berhasil memutuskan lengan kiri Eren hingga bahunya, sedangkan dua Titan yang lain menggigit bahu Eren hingga darah bermuncratan di atas tanah yang gersang itu._

_Ia benar-benar tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri ketika tubuh raksasa milik Eren ambruk sepenuhnya diatas tanah._

_Mikasa benar-benar merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, sial._

_Eren sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali, tapi ia? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan._

_Ia sudah tak perduli dengan dirinya. Maka, dengan nekat Mikasa menyerang makhluk buas itu dengan persediaan gas di manuver 3Dnya yang terbatas itu. Ia tebas setiap Titan yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menuju kearah tubuh raksasa yang terbaring diatas tanah itu._

_"Eren.. Maafkan aku."_

_Ia berhasil membuat tiga Titan mati, namun tubuhnya kini dipenuhi luka memar dan sayatan dimana-mana. Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa baginya dibanding penderitaan Eren._

_Ia berharap tuhan menghukumnya saja jika Eren tak berhasil terselamatkan sekarang._

_Sekilas mata kelamnya mendapati sebuah benda yang tadi sempat dicarinya, pistol._

_Ia segera mengambilnya sebelum seekor Titan ukuran lima meter menginjaknya dan.._

_'Psiuuuu'_

_'DOR!' _

_Tembakan ke udara yang menyebabkan asap merah mengepul, tak kurang dari setengah jam lagi regu bantuan akan datang. _

_'JLEB!'_

_'SRAAAT'_

_Mikasa berhasil merobek dua daging lagi dan membunuh dua Titan, sisa tiga Titan lagi yang Ia perkirakan berukuran tujuh meter._

_'Tunggu sebentar lagi Eren.'_

_Mikasa menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tiga Titan semakin mendekat kearahnya, fisiknya sungguh hampir pada batasnya. Jumlah keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya terlihat tak normal, dan lagi, darah terus mengucur dari pelipisnya yang tadi tergores serpihan kayu saat ia menghindari Titan yang berusaha menangkapnya._

_Mikasa meluncur dengan sisa tenaga dan tekadnya melindungi Eren. Sedikit lagi, ia hampir sampai ke daerah tengkuk Titan dengan rambut pirang dengan wajah idiot. Namun, sebuah suara membuat matanya membulat. _

_"Tidak!"_

_Gas pada manuver 3D miliknya habis._

_'PSH~'_

_Mikasa hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika tiba-tiba dua Titan yang lain mendekat kearahnya._

_Mikasa yang terjun bebas kepusat gravitasi mencoba menggapai udara kosong diatasnya, air matanya jatuh melewati pipi putihnya kemudian terbawa angin._

_'Eren.. '_

_'ZRAAASH!'_

_'CRAAAAT!'_

_Salah satu kuku jari Titan itu menusuk punggungnya hingga tembus ke dada._

_"UHUK!" Seakan tak cukup dengan darah yang berceceran dari dada gadis itu, mulutnya kini ikut memuntahkan likuid berbau besi itu._

_Mikasa merasa dirinya mulai mengantuk._

_'ini hukumanku, yang telah gagal melindungimu Eren.'_

_'Maafkan aku.'_

_Ia mendongak, melihat Titan itu tersenyum mengejek dengan idiot kearahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, dengan cairan lendir yang menjijikan._

_'Pada akhirnya, aku tetap menjadi makanan kumpulan daging busuk ini.'_

_Mikasa memejamkan matanya, ia bersiap._

_Namun, ia tidak mengira bagaimana sebuah suara membangunkannya sejenak._

_"GRAAAWWW."_

_Titan Eren bangkit dan menghajar tiga Titan itu tanpa ampun._

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa! Bangunlah Mikasa!" Shasha berteriak histeris, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari tadi menyaksikan Mikasa yang terbaring tak berdaya dipangkuan Eren. Armin terlihat menenangkan gadis penyuka Kentang tersebut.

"Jangan menangis Sha― Sha." Mikasa mencoba tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit dan mengantuknya, sungguh tak pernah ia merasa sengantuk ini sebelumnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan tidur panjang.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, aku bahkan belum membalas budi padamu Mikasa." Ucap Shasha sesenggukan, Annie yang bahkan dikenal dinginpun kini mencoba menenangkan Shasha. Jean, semua orang hampir tahu ia menyimpan rasa pada gadis bermata Obsidian itu. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya pasrah.

"Eren.. Aku mengantuk." Ucapnya dengan mata hampir tertutup. "Aku ingin membisikan pesan terakhirmu padamu."

Eren pasrah, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir pucat Mikasa.

Mikasa menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berkata sembari tersenyum tulus.

"_Aishiteru_ Eren, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berjuang sampai akhir dan melihat dunia luar bersamamu. Teruslah hidup dan lihat dunia luar, _Hountouni suki dayo ne Eren_."

Mikasa tersenyum setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang tersimpan bertahun-tahun. Ia sudah tenang.

Eren menggeleng dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana bibirnya mulai menyapu bibir pucat Mikasa lembut. Ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Ciuman perpisahan Eren.

"_Aishiteru mo_ Mikasa."

Itulah hal terakhir yang dapat didengar Mikasa sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap total.

Ia tidaklah mati sia-sia.

Selama hidupnya Mikasa Ackerman telah membunuh delapan puluh tujuh titan dan satu titan kolosal selama menjadi pasukan penjaga dan pengintai racon corp.

Mikasa Ackerman, hampir kehilangan nyawa dan hatinya sewaktu kanak-kanak ketika terjadi pembantaian di rumahnya, namun bocah bernama Eren Yaeger menyelamatkan hidupnya dan hatinya dan menjadikannya anggota keluarga.

Mikasa Ackerman bukanlah Mikasa Ackerman yang sekarang jika tanpa Eren Yaeger.

_Arigatou.. Eren.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

OWARI~

A/N: Begemanakah ceritanya? Pasaran? #iya

Angstnya kerasa nggak? *halah banyak nanya*

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom SnK. Maaf kalau geje *plak

Maaf juga buat fans Mikasa kalo nggak terima Mika meninggal di fic ini. *plak*

Tapi Mika meninggal dgn terhormat *?* kok.. *ngeles*

Maaf juga kalo alat2nya salah atau Cuma sedikit, Cuma hafal segitu doang *PLAKPLAKPLAK*

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
